wwewrestlingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zachariah Welch
Zach Walsh ( born April 3rd 1993) is an American professional wrestler currently signed with WWE, working under the ring name, Zachariah Welch. His parents, Mary and Steve Walsh are the real life friends of Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon and Triple H. Zach attributes the reason he got into wrestling was growing up with regular visits to WWE live shows and backstage visits, made possible by his family friends. He started wrestling in 2010 in the Los Angeles Wrestling Territory, under the name of Shadow X, a dark demonic character. He played this character all over the independent scenes, not winning titles but causing unbridled chaos such as running a man over with a car, setting people on fire, and evening Kayfabing burying someone alive in a burial ground. He was terrorizing CZW from 2006-2010 and the independent scene from 2010-2013 before being called up to NXT then was signed to the main roster with the most recent WWE draft. He is a 1 time NXT Champion, 1 time CZW Wired Champion and 4 time CZW World Heavyweight Champion Career in CZW Zachariah started wrestling in CZW as the demonic being known as Shadow X and went on a 10 month winning streak before losing to a roll-up pin by Sozio, setting up a match between the two for the vacant CZW Wired Championship which Zachariah won. A couple of months later, Zachariah put the Wired Championship on the line to get a shot at the CZW World Heavyweight Championship.in a champion vs champion match against Drew Gulak. After an intense 30 minute bout, Zachariah pinned Drew, becoming the World Heavyweight Champion and becoming a dual champion to celebrate his one year anniversary of being in CZW and his one year undefeated streak. He went on to hold both titles until losing both at CZW Cerebral. He then embarked on a feud with Dickinson, culminating with Zachariah kayfabing burying Dickinson alive. He then embarked on a feud with the stable, The Front. After months of Zachariah coming close to recapturing the World Heavyweight title, the feud culminated to a title vs career match where if Zachariah lost, he would leave CZW but if he won, he would become CZW World Heavyweight champion. He eventually managed to make Sozio tap out, becoming a two time champion. Two months later he would be forced to vacant the title due to injury. He then returned five months later and won the world heavyweight championship his first night back. This was the start of a 300 day title reign ending at the beginning of 2009. He lost his belt to DJ Hyde who lost it to Zachariah two months later. Zachariah held the CZW Heavyweight championship until he left the company in 2010 Independent Scene Zachariah burst on the Los Angeles Independent scene February of 2010 and started to annihilate the entire locker room. As Shadow X, Zachariah tore through the entire locker room and would even destroy the arena. He again went undefeated for a year and a half before went on a three month losing streak. Zachariah would go on to kayfabe to break other peoples bones, set them on fire, blow up their houses and even retired a couple of wrestlers before being called up to NXT in 2014 NXT Zachariah debuted in NXT at the start of 2014 not as Shadow X but as a nicely dressed, cocky, aggressive heel known as ( The Prodigy) Zachariah Welch. He entered a feud with Finn Balor, kayfabing breaking his arm in order to become number one contender for the NXT title six months into his NXT tenture. He would then face Neville for the NXT championship at the first ever NXT: Takeover Montana. In Helena Montana, Zachariah beat Neville to become NXT champion. Zachariah would then hold the NXT championship for a year and a half before losing it to Finn Balor. He would then get into feuds with Kevin Owens, Sami Zayne before being drafted in the main Raw roster via the WWE 2016 draft Accomplishments 1 time CZW Wired Championship 4 time CZW World Heavyweight Champion 1 time NXT champion Themes The False King -Two Steps From Hell ( 2006-2013) Hunt You Down- Saliva ( 2014-2016) The Night- Disturbed ( 2016-present) Signature Moves Black Hole Slam ( 2006-2013) Two Handed Choke Slam (2006-2013) Triangle Choke ( 2006-2013) Diving Elbow ( 2014-2016) Package Piledriver ( 2014-2016) The Prodigy Cometh (Ura Shouten 2016-present) The Future Cutter ( Springboard Cutter 2016-present) Finishing Moves Tombstone Piledriver ( 2006-2013) The Anarchy Bomb ( 360 Powerbomb 2006-2013) The Abyss Bomb ( Running Powerbomb 2006-2013) Reality Check ( Pop-up Roundhouse Kick 2014-2016) The Finale ( Omega Driver 2014-2016) The Prodigy Theory ( Fireman's Carry Cutter 2016-present) Divine Punishment ( Vertical Suplex Powerbomb 2016-present)\ Humiliation ( Koji Clutch 2016-present)